LoZ: working on title
by umakemebored
Summary: Link is a new sevent for the king of hyrule and Zelda is the daugther, during the nights Zelda is not there, Link finds out and Link wants to stop her. Can he stop her? or will Zelda show Link the real trouble?


The dark moonlight shined in the teenage girl's face, she was rested agaisnt a tree, she was standing, her arms crossed. She wore a dress that she had to wear, the dress of the princess of hyrule. Yet that this was a princess, she didn't act like one, she liked to be outside more than inside doing work for her father. The tree was about 15ft tall, the princess, was shorter. A icy wind passed by the princess and gave her a shiver. She could hear wolf calls and birds calling to each other and she could see the insects going across the perfectly green grass. The girl smiled into the moonlight, she was waiting for her father to come back with a new warrior for Hyrulre, some one by the name of Link Hero. The boy was a teenager, about the same age of the princess, maybe a little older or younger, but, he was nice to what her father had told her. A faint noice of Horse's hoof's and wheels was heared, becoming louder as they came closser. The wagon stopped when they had reach the princess.

A man dressed in royal clothing, very neat and short walked out. "My daughter what are you doing out here so late?" He asked.

"I was just waiting father, also I was bored." She said.

"So, Zelda, you didn't sign the bills I wanted you to sign?" He asked.

"I already did that about three hours ago." Zelda said getting away from the tree.

"As you say, I belive." He said, he truned to the wagon. "Please warrior of hyrule, come out and meet my daughter, princess of Hyrule." He said opening the door.

"Yes sir." A voice said from the wagon, the boy that Zelda's father had told her about was sanding right next to her father, standing tall and proud.

"Zelda, this is Link Hero, A new warrior." He said.

"I know father, you have told me." Zelda said. "A million times..." Zelda said quietly.

"Link, this is Zelda, please, treat her with respect." He said.

"Yes sir." Link said. Link had blonde hair for what Zelda cold tell and she was not sure what he wore though.

"Father, are you going to send out those letter tomorrow?" Zelda asked, not wanting to go inside.

"We can talk about that inside, now get in both of you, were going to the castle." He said, Link opened the door and he let Zelda in first, she said her 'thank you' and she got inside the wagon and Link got in as well.

"Sir, where is this castle?" Link asked and Zelda pointed to the tall building. "Oh, thank you your hiness." He said.

"Your Welcome sir." Zelda said.

The wagon went through castle town and went through the path to the castle, without wasting any time the sevents garbbed the hose's ropes and put them away as they got there.

"Zelda, yes I will." the king said.

"Ok father." Zelda said walking inside, not far behind.

"Sir, where will I be sleeping?" Link asked, the king turned to Link.

"We will talk about that later, but for know, please met the other warriors." He said.

"Ok sir." Link said. Zelda walked towards the first set of satirs and she started to go up them and she stopped halfway.

"Father." Zelda said turning him.

"Yes Zelda?" He said.

"Where is the pictures that use to be right next to the vase?" She asked.

"Huh?" He said.

"Did you take them down?" Zelda asked.

"No..." He said.

"Do you think some one stole them?" Zelda asked.

"Posibly, but right know I can't worry about that." He said.

Zelda contunied up the steps and she took a left and she went to the next stair case and she went them and after she was all the way up those she took a right and at the first door and the right, the only door, she opened it. Zelda walked into her room and sat dow on her bed, she wanted to fall alsleep but somthing stopped her, a weired fealing inside.

* * *

"Sir, do you have a map of this place?" Link asked.

The king looked suprised, like Link was the first one to ask. "Yes, yes we do." He said grabbing one from his pocket. "Here take mine, it was secrect passage ways on it." He said.

"But... sir, this is yours, I couldn't take it." Link said.

"Dont worry Link, I have other ones like that, infact, my daughter Zelda, has one were she can see were people are, I would really like to have that one, maybe that is how she sneeks out." The king said.

"She sneeks out?" Link asked.

"Yes, she once told me that is getting tired of the castle and she wants to expole." The king said.

"Is that why she was waiting for you outside by that tree?" Link asked.

"Probably." The king said.

Link started to walk off but stopped."Oh, Thank you for this map!" He said and walked off.

"No problem." The king yelled.

"So if Zelda is this girl who likes to sneek out, I think I might have some trouble getting her!" Link said.

* * *

_**Well, that was the first chapter, it was basicly the benginning. Now, I know Zelda is a girly girl but in this story later on you will figure out that she is not exactly like that! Please review!**_


End file.
